Wet Dreams
by draconichero21
Summary: A series of short skits involving explicit Juvia/Gray shipping. Meant to be funny and not as a heated romance, despite all of the not safe for work sexual content contained within. Contains explicit examples of lemons, Masochism, masturbation, exhibitionism, audastic actions, regular Juvia antics...and a surprise ending. Title is a double entendre on purpose.


**(A/N: Okay at least this is a one-shot. One-shots aren't projects. At least I can get out some good old fashioned ship fuel off my mind. While this is a one shot, it's a series of shorts like the description said. It's 7 scenes involving Gray/Juvia shipping. Some scenes have twists, others are exactly as they seem. I hope you get a few laughs out of this. The fic was inspired by Juvia's constant want to be punished by Gray in the Tendou Island arc and idea just spiraled out of control from there. I only recently read Fairy Tail for those who are curious. Anyway, enjoy and please mind the steamy lemons, I have a perverted mind. And just a heads up in scene six, when Juvia talks about a "love seat" that's a type of couch. It's not a double entendre nor is it intended to be one).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Scene One**

After another day of failed attempts to get Gray to notice her, Juvia was left frustrated and, as it happened to be every so often, she was incredibly horny. She had been ever since she had first laid eyes on Gray, always wanting him to do naughty things to her, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Juvia just couldn't control herself and as she locked herself in her bedroom, she stripped down naked and began to fondle herself, imagining Gray having sexual intercourse with her.

"Yes, Gray-sama," Juvia moaned as she imagined Gray sitting her on top of him and roughly thrusting into her while squeezing one of her breasts. "Yes, punish Juvia, Juvia's been a bad girl. Yes! Yes!" Juvia continued to fondle herself as she controlled her fantasy and began to finger her ass. "Ah…Gray-sama…that's my ass. Y-you can't…Ah! Oh god yes! Yes! Yes!" Juvia was in ecstasy as she imagined Gray giving her anal sex. Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Fuck Juvia! Ram your hard cock into her!" Juvia was now turned over on her stomach, sticking her ass upwards as she masturbated on her bed, digging her cheek into her matress. "Ah! Ah! Gray-sama! I'm going to come! I'm going to come! Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Juvia's climax was so loud that it was heard in the dining hall.

"I'll have one of whatever you gave her," Levy stated to Mirajane.

* * *

**Scene Two**

The next day, Juvia decided to be a little more forward with Gray about her feelings towards him. Nothing was going to stop her, her mind was made up. She walked over to Gray and, without word or warning, kissed him on the lips. Gray, understandably, freaked out.

"Wh-what's with that all of a sudden?"

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants you so badly." Juvia began to crawl all over Gray as he continued to back up until she had him pinned against the bar counter.

"J-Juvia we're in public! People can see us!"

"Juvia wants them to see! Juvia wants all of Fairy Tail to see how much she loves Gray-sama."

"Juvia, stoooooop!" Gray protested and climbed up onto the counter only for Juvia to leap at Gray and knock him onto the floor.

Sounds of fighting and clamoring were heard until it switched to sounding like both parties were really getting into it as the sounds got more and more erotic until Mirajane eventually shouted, "OH MY GOD THEY'RE TOTALLY HAVING SEX BACK HERE!"

"AAGH!" Bolting upright in bed Natsu awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. He looked outside at the night sky. "What the hell kind of dream was that?" He lamented.

* * *

**Scene Three**

Once again Juvia had failed to seduce Gray and get his pants and once again she was lonely and horny so once again she was pleasing herself to the idea of Gray doing ecchi things to her, only this time she decided to turn up the kink-o-meter as high as she possibly could. In her fantasy, Juvia was down on all fours wiggling her ass in the air as Gray smacked it with a riding crop over and over.

"Ah, yes, Gray-sama, hit Juvia, Juvia's been a bad girl! Punish Juvia, she's a masochist!"

As things started to intensify in reality, so too did Juvia's fantasy, she imagined Gray had her tied up with her arms behind her back and had her bent over a barrel of alcohol while rapidly growing in pace as he gave her anal intercourse.

"Ah! Yes! It feels so good!" Juvia gasped for breath. "Feels so good!"

In reality her voice was much tamer. "Feels so good, Gray-sama, feels so good," Juvia moaned. "Juvia wants it! Punish Juvia for she's just a masochistic bitch. Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Ahhhh! Ahh!"

The fantasy changed again and now Juvia was handcuffed to a pole while Gray chewed on her bra strap in between his teeth while taking her from behind. Juvia was in ecstasy. "So good! Feels so good!"

"So good, feels so good, Gray-sama. Juvia loves you. Juvia loves you."

It didn't take much longer for Juvia to reach her climax, one much tamer than the last time. As she turned her head to the side she smiled and thought aloud, "Gray-sama, what can Juvia do to make you want her like she wants you?"

* * *

**Scene Four**

Gray sat down at the dinner table the next day with Juvia wiggling back and forth and smiling at him, happy as a clam. There was a large sparkling drink with a straw and a lemon sitting in front of him in his usual seat.

"Juvia mixed this drink for you herself, Gray-sama," she cheered, "Please drink it."

As much as Gray found Juvia's antics annoying at times, even he wasn't so cold-hearted as to let all her hard work go to waste with her staring him in the face like that. However, as he began to drink it he began to feel lightheaded and the last thing he saw was an evil looking glint in Juvia's eye before he passed out.

When Gray awoke the next thing he knew he was naked, handcuffed with ice-proof restraints on either of his wrists to the bedposts and was in a bedroom he did not recognize. "Gray-sama is awake," Gray heard Juvia's voice and the next thing he knew she was peering up over the bed and crawling on top of him, drooling, nude and one hundred percent horny. "Juvia drugged the entire guild, Gray-sama. No one will interrupt us or hear you. It's just you and Juvia, together…forever. Juvia will have Gray-sama's babies and we'll get married and we'll have lots of sex."

_Isn't that in the complete opposite order of what it's supposed to be?_

"Gray-sama," Juvia said slowly, continuing to drool.

Gray screamed only to bold upright in his own bed in the dead of night, wearing at least his boxer shorts, panting. Gray shuddered. "Oh god, what a nightmare. That's the last time I have an eating contest with Natsu late at night."

* * *

**Scene Five**

"Gray-sama, why can't you see that Juvia loves you?" Juvia exclaimed as she entered her room and, once again, had failed to seduce Gray or show him her affections. Juvia clasped her hands together and rubbed her cheek against them. "Juvia just wants to have Gray-sama deep inside her and love her forever and ever and always." She then had a violent one-eighty spin and knocked a couple of knick knacks off her dresser. "Why can't Gray-sama see that?" Juvia then collapsed on her bed and, before she knew it, she was taking her clothes off and fantasizing about Gray again. This time there was no kink, just hot, steamy, straight up intercourse, a desire to just feel his hot body against hers, to feel his soft, gentle touch, to make Juvia feel like a real woman.

"Gray-sama…Gray-sama," Juvia moaned as she slowly fondled herself. "Gray-sama, Juvia loves you. Gray-sama…Gray-sama…Gray-sama." Juvia's panting quickened and got louder as Gray continued to dominate her in her fantasy. "Gray-sama, Gray-sama. Juvia wants it. Just like that! Yes! Yes! Gray-sama." It took a while, but she finally climaxed and arched her back as Juvia let out one of the messiest, but tamest, in terms of volumes, orgasms, she had ever produced. She turned her head to the side and smiled. "Gray-sama, one day you and Juvia will become one."

* * *

**Scene Six**

It was the wee hours of the night and poor Lucy Heartfilia couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but she just couldn't get tired. She got up to go to the bathroom and get a glass of water, but as she stood in the bathroom she could've sworn she heard strange voices coming from her living room. She exited the bathroom and poked her head out, she could definitely hear strange voices and she saw a strange shadow moving back and forth on her couch. Quickly and swifly, Lucy darted for the light switch and flicked it on and could only gape at the audacity of what was going on, on her couch.

On her couch were Juvia and Gray. The former HAD her legs up over her head, panties on her ankle, and the latter, going down on her from above. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING MY HOUSE?" Lucy freaked out. "LET ALONE DOING **THAT** ON MY COUCH!"

"What's the problem, Lucy, are you upset that Gray is inside Juvia and not you?"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE! GET! OUT!"

"Can we finish up first?" Gray asked.

"NO! OUT!" Lucy shouted only to let out a loud frustrated and agonized scream only to find herself doing so while sitting up in bed. The lights were off and she stopped yelling. She quickly ran out into the living room and flicked on the lights. No sight of Juvia or Gray. Lucy smiled a cat-like grin as tears of joy flowed down her face. _It was all just a dream. _She went back in her room and fell right asleep.

"Crap," Juvia whispered, crouched down behind the couch, with a bound and gagged Gray next to her, "She knew Juvia was here to use her love seat. What sharp wit."

* * *

**Scene Seven**

For once in what felt like a long time, Juvia decided to sleep in when she woke up that morning and by the time she walked into the dining hall it was already lunch time. When she asked for Gray's whereabouts she found that he had already left on a job and would be back shortly. Juvia patiently waited for Gray's return. She did whatever she could to pass the time, from listening to Cana's drunken ramblings, to building a house of cards, to making small talk with Mirajane, to just simply pacing the floor.

It was a little after noon when Gray finally came back and he looked like he had seen better days. He was all beat up, covered in battle scars, bruises and open wounds. Juvia freaked out.

"GRAY-SAMA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Yo! Gray! You okay man?"

"I've had worse," Gray said only to give a thumb's up, "But the important thing is mission accomplished." He began to fall forward to the floor.

"Gray-sama!"

Erza rushed onto the scene and kept Gray from hitting the floor, though that would've been better than smashing his face against her hard armor. "Mira, we need emergency first aid, now!" Erza declared.

Mirajane grabbed the first aid kid and Erza spread Gray on one of the empty tables.

Juvia continued to lose her cool. "Ah, Gray-sama, who could've done this to him?" She quickly switched to a violent persona. "Juvia must kill whoever did this to Gray-sama," she went back to worrying, "Ah, but Juvia's really worried about Gray-sama, she shouldn't leave his side," she went back to being vengeful, "I can watch Gray-sama after I show him the head of the person who had the gall to harm a hair on his head."

Juvia ultimately got herself under control and watched as Mirajane applied emergency first aid to Gray. "That's what you get for taking an A-class mission by yourself," Erza told him. Gray just groaned.

"Is Gray-sama going to be okay?" Juvia asked Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled, "Gray will be just fine. He's beaten up, but he's had worse."

_He really has had worse? _

"Someone needs to watch over him though while he sleeps, make sure he doesn't push himself," Mirajane said as she wiped her brow of sweat.

"I ca—"

"JUVIA WILL DO IT!" Juvia volunteered enthusiastically, completely talking over Erza's softer declaration.

"Thank you Juvia, I think Gray will appreciate that."

Juvia was elated to hear that Gray would appreciate her doing something for him.

Later, Gray lay down in the medical wing, in his own room, while Juvia sat by his bedside watching him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slowed. More than likely he was asleep. Juvia continued to watch him as the clock ticked by. It took her a while to realize it, but right now she was alone with Gray.

_I'm alone with Gray-sama. _A wave of ecstasy suddenly flooded through her as she realized what this meant. "Ah, but Juvia has to keep an eye on Gray-sama. She needs to make sure he doesn't injure himself further!" Juvia leaned forward and stared intensely at Gray's sleeping form, her eye and lip twitching a little as she did so. However, as she continued to stare, she found her heart slowly beating inside her head as she became drawn to gray and his slightly opened mouth. Juvia's cheeks turned red. She leaned closer and closer to Gray and slowly reached out towards his bandaged hand…

…Only to scuttle back and retreat towards the wall.

"Juvia couldn't possibly take advantage of Gray-sama like that!" Juvia cried out, frantically waving her arms all over the place. "Gray-sama needs his rest!" She sat rigidly in the chair, grasping underneath the seat with her hands and staring intently at Gray again from afar. She watched his chest go up and down, up and down. His muscular, manly, bare chest, covered in bandages. Juvia just wanted to run her tongue across his chest and soon found that she was inches away from doing just that.

She stood up, tilted her head towards the ceiling, clasped her hands on the sides of her head and cried out. "What is Juvia doing? Gray-sama is asleep! Even by Juvia's standard's that's too far!"

Juvia went back to sitting in her chair and scuttled closer to Gray to watch him. Once again though she found herself drawn to him and this time she clasped his unmoving hand gently with hers and slowly reached towards his lips. She retreated again just before she made the commitment and looked away towards the wall at the foot of the bed. "Juvia can't control herself, but she needs to," she whined as tears flowed down her face in a comedic fashion.

Before Juvia could return to her seat the door flung wide open and Natsu entered. "Yo! Gray! I heard you got beat up!"

_This person! Natsu might be Gray-sama's friend, but Juvia has to make sure Gray-sama is not disturbed. Just be polite Juvia, don't overdo it._ Unfortunately, she overdid it. "GRAY-SAMA IS RESTING RIGHT NOW! HE CAN'T BE DISTURBED! GET OUT!"

"What the hell are you yelling at me for?" Natsu yelled back. "I just wanted to check in how Gray was doing! You don't have to bark at me!"

"Juvia was asked to make sure Gray-sama gets his rest and you're disturbing him!"

"Me? You're the one yelling!"

"You're yelling too!"

"Both of you, shut up!" The sound of Gray's voice made Juvia shrivel up like a prune. She dropped to her knees and collapsed against the bed side.

"Gray-sama, please don't be mad at Juvia. Juvia didn't mean to wake you," she whined.

"I was never asleep in the first place," Gray remarked.

Juvia freaked out internally. _That's means he heard everything Juvia said!_

"Natsu, Juvia is right though. I do need my rest right now. You can rub it in my face later."

Natsu smirked, "At least you admit that you're a mess."

"Hey if you were there instead of me I'd like to see you do any better."

"Well you can tell me all about it at dinner," Natsu said and left, closing the door behind him.

"Gray-sama," Juvia whined.

"Now what's the matter?" Gray asked her.

"Juvia is soooooo sorryyyyyy. Juvia keeps having these urges to do ecchi things to Gray-sama even though Gray-sama is injured and needs to rest."

"Juvia you don't need to beat yourself up, it's really okay," Gray said and Juvia noticed that he was sitting up. The two looked at each other and their eyes met. "Juvia."

"Gray-sama."

"Juvia."

"Gray-sama."

"Juvia."

"Gray-sama."

With each calling of the other's name the two mages drew closer to each other. They drew closer and closer…and closer…and closer…and closer…and closer and…

"GAH! This will never work that's completely out of character!" Erza declared in frustration as she threw her head back while sitting at her writing desk. She grazed the last five and a half lines of the manuscript she was writing. "My friend fiction has to be one hundred percent believable or it doesn't work at all." Erza looked over her last few lines that weren't erased. She tapped the eraser to her cheek before leaning forward and writing again, speaking what she was writing as she wrote it. "'No, it's not okay,' Juvia whined." Erza used a high pitched squeaky voice as she imitated Juvia. "'Juvia was trying to do ecchi things to Gray-sama.' Juvia bent over and wiggled her ass towards Gray. 'Gray should punish Juvia for being so ecchi!' 'I told you before,'" Erza said in a deep husky voice as she pretended to be Gray, "Gray said. 'I'm not into that kind of stuff!'"

**End**

* * *

**(A/N: If you aren't chuckling at the prospect of Erza writing a real person fanfiction between Gray and Juvia then there's something wrong with your sense of humor. And yes I did steal the term 'friend fiction' from Dragon Age II. I hope you guys liked my comedic, steamy shorts. My next, and only other Fairy Tail fic for now, is going to have me trying my hands at drama. Please let me know what you thought of this. I won't be adding another chapter of more shorts, I've sort of run out of ideas and, no, I won't be doing this for any other Fairy Tail pairings because Juvia and Gray is the only one this idea works for so don't even ask. I really hope you guys liked this. I'm going to bed. Nite folks).**


End file.
